1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a valve for the closure of fluid channels, in particular for use with disposable cartridges for extracorporeal circulations, such as for example in dialysis.
2. Description of the Related Art
Such valves are used to permit or to stop the fluid flow in dialysis systems. So-called disposable cartridges or one-time cartridges include in the cartridge body liquid channels which have to be opened or closed depending on the requirement of the treatment, in order to convey or interrupt the dialysis liquid. The liquid channels of the cartridge body can be closed off with a disposable film. The disposable cartridge is closed with a counterpart on the device side, which counterpart is pressed, e.g. screwed down, with the disposable cartridge. In this way, the fluid channels of the disposable cartridge are closed off against the surroundings.
The components, which come into contact with blood or dialysis liquid as the case may be, must satisfy high hygiene requirements.
With a disposable cartridge described in WO 94/20155, several fluid channels are stamped in a body of this cartridge. At a point at which it is intended to be able to interrupt the fluid flow, projections are provided in the fluid channel. The fluid channels of the body are closed with a counterpart on the device side. In the area of the projections, this counterpart has flexible areas which can be pressed against the projections in the fluid channel. In this way, the fluid flow can be interrupted.
The problem of the present invention is to provide a valve and its application, in particular for use with a disposable cartridge, which are able to satisfy the hygiene requirements in a cost-effective and simple manner.